


In Life, Unlike Chess

by wesoftandfluffy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Chess, Eventual violence and kidnapping, F/M, Fast connection, Mild Angst, Playing chess is their way of saying I love you, Reader is really good at chess, Slow Burn, Spencer Reid with long hair, Spencer is bold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesoftandfluffy/pseuds/wesoftandfluffy
Summary: Chess, books and a lot of fluff ft. Spencer Reid with long hair
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1 - First meeting

_‘In life, unlike chess, the game continues after checkmate.’ - Isaac Asimov_

Whenever a crowd starts to gather, you know that whatever game is being played is going to be a good one. From across the park, already heading to the concrete strip that was home to the gaming tables, you could see people being drawn to a table right in the centre and instantly your pace became more brisk than casual.

What you found were two young men, one of which you knew to be Eric, a regular to the strip, engaged in some speed chess. Within seconds after coming to a stop just behind Eric's shoulder, you knew that your friend was going to lose. It was clear as day: checkmate was in six and there was no way he had enough manpower left on the board to stop it. And what also became clear was that his opponent was the most beautiful man you had ever seen. 

The game last barely thirty seconds more before Eric knocked over his king in defeat. An honourable resignation against an unstoppable force. 

'Not bad, Eric,' You said. 'Seen you do worse.' 

Eric didn't even look back at you. Instead, he waved his hand in the air to brush of your taunt and reached his other out to shake the hand of his opponent. His opponent who was looking right at you. Wide brown eyes, hair that curled when it hit his shoulders. A small smile resting on his lips.

'Again, Spencer?' Eric asked him. 

Spencer. Why was Spencer staring at you? Why were you staring back?

'Hello! Spencer?' Eric tried again. Your face was getting hot now. You couldn't understand why Spencer didn't look away. Why you didn't look away. 

People were starting to disperse now. Spencer's cheeks were starting to go red too. He shook his head, hair flicking his cheeks, and blinked twice before looking at Eric and then down at the board. 

'Sorry, Eric. Sure,' He looked up at you once more. 'Let's play again.' 

And so they played. Three more games, in fact. And you watched every game. Every move Spencer made; every sneaky check and every inescapable checkmate. Sometimes he did something that almost took your breath away. Moves you wouldn't have thought to make had you been in his position. Moves you dreamt of seeing someone play. Eric lost every game.

After Eric's fourth resignation, you spoke up before they could tidy the pieces and start again. 

'Can I play?' 

You understood chess. The way the pieces could move and how every square held countless opportunities for landings, takes and buffers. But you didn't understand Spencer and his eyes that seemed as drawn to yours as yours were to his. But you wanted to. 

And so you would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is taken from the end of episode 12 season 5 and the quote from the beginning of that same episode.
> 
> I hope you like it! Let me know what you think <3


	2. Chapter 2 - Nice to meet you, Spencer

_ “Daring ideas are like chessmen moved forward. They may be beaten, but they may start a winning game.” -  _ _ Johann Wolfgang von Goethe _

You lost to Spencer for the first three games and throughout each one you had been too shy to look up and meet his gaze. The bravado you had held upon approaching him, watching him play and then inserting yourself into his stream of matches with Eric had all gone, apparently. Neither of you said a word, but the way you played each other said everything you needed to. 

For the first game you played mostly defence. He was sharp with his rooks and merciless with his pawns. You protected your king for as long as you could without giving too much away. The second and third games were played similarly, and the whole time you felt a gaze settling on your cheeks that blanketed your skin in tingles and warmth. You were almost certain that your face was red. Focusing on the games as much as you could, you played on. And then, by the end of the third game where Spencer beat you in a tidy thirty seven moves, you knew you had learnt enough. It was time for you to play for real. 

Confusing your opponents with knight-pawn combination attacks was your specialty. Like Spencer, you had often beat Eric in the past. Heck, you won most of the matches you played against every regular to the strip. A few weeks ago a master had come to play and after a few hours of playing he left in a defeated sweat. You knew you were good. And now it was time for you to show it. 

The fourth game went by in a blur. It wasn’t quite speed chess, but yours and Spencer’s hands flew back and forth across the board quicker than a normal game was typically played. The clock was abandoned halfway through. The crowd was back in full force and you could hear whispers of encouragement from fellow players. More than once your hand almost brushed across his, your skin achingly close to his. But then, after a proud twenty moves, you captured his queen. Check. With two more, keeping both of your knights on hand at all times, you caught his king. Checkmate. You finally looked up. 

What you saw took your breath away, almost as if a gust of wind took it right out of your lungs. His hair was pushed back now, his cheeks dusted pink. You knew his eyes were brown but his pupils were so enlarged that they almost looked black. And he was smiling wide, teeth on full show, cheeks dimpling. He looked as out of breath as you were. 

‘Amazing.’ He said. ‘I-I’ve never played like that before.’ 

You smiled, let a chuckle slip free, and agreed with him. 

‘Do you, uh, want to play again?’ 

You nodded. Inside, you whispered that you wished you would never stop played each other.

Both of you started gathering your pieces and putting them back in their starting places. 

‘I’m Spencer, by the way. Spencer Reid.’

‘Y/N L/N. Nice to meet you, Spencer.’

He put his last piece back in place and thrust a hand across the board. ‘Loser buys the winner coffee?’ 

You held his eyes. Studied the gentleness in them that was as clear as the sky on a sunny day. Then you put your hand in his.

‘Deal.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was going to be slow burn...


	3. Chapter 3 - Surprising

_ ‘You’re surprising. I like surprising people.’ - Eliott, Skam France _

‘So you really don’t like coffee?’ 

It was chilly out now, the breeze having picked up once the sun set, and it made you  _ very _ thankful for your thick coat. Especially since the café you had chosen only had tables free outside which meant sitting on metal chairs that almost chilled you to the bone. 

‘I like the smell, but the taste is too bitter for me.’ You lifted your iced tea up. ‘I prefer sweet things.’ 

‘You know, people buy so much coffee that it’s become the second largest traded commodity in the world.’ 

‘Really?’ You took a sip of your drink and looked up at him over the table. The way you were sitting across from each other, a warm glow from inside the café lighting up the golden tones in Spencer’s hair and eyes, felt like you were back at the chessboard. ‘Well, there’s another thing I’ve learnt today.’ 

‘What was the first?’ 

‘That maybe ordering an iced drink in late Autumn wasn’t a good idea.’ Inadvertently, you shivered, despite your coat, as if to further the point. Spencer laughed and the sound sent a different kind of shiver down your spine. 

‘Where are you from originally?’ He asked. It was sudden and you were glad that the pair you were sitting down because it made it easier to look at him, what with the near ridiculous height difference you noticed when you were both standing, and see the genuine curiosity there. You could tell that Spencer was a man who didn’t judge people. Not badly, anyway. 

‘What makes you think I’m not from here?’ 

‘Well, you were shocked earlier by how dark it gets even though it’s barely 5pm. You’re clearly unused to how cold it is, which, by the way, is the coldest it’s been here since March. And, of course, your accent doesn’t match this area.’ His eyes suddenly grew large. ‘I’m sorry if it was rude of me to assume. It’s just, well, I’m a-’

‘Spencer, it’s fine,’ The way he was bumbling over his words made you giggle. ‘I’m actually working on my thesis right now and I got a job offer to mentor at the university.’ His face lit up into a big smile. ‘In a year's time, maybe less, I’ll hopefully get my PhD and, well, yeah…’ 

Gosh, he made you nervous. But in a good way. A really good way. 

‘I, uh, actually have three PhDs; Math was my first and then Chemistry and Engineering soon after…’ His smile disappeared as suddenly as it had come. ‘I’m sorry, I know I’m probably annoying. My team-’

‘Spencer’ 

‘They told me to tone it down a bit, but sometimes I can’t help it. I-’

‘Spencer!’ His eyes were so big, so honest. ‘Why are you sorry? That’s amazing! I mean, I’m jealous, but wow - you’re amazing!’ 

A dusting of red came over his cheeks and, in the light from the cafe and the streetlights, he looked ethereal. 

‘You think so?’ He bit his lip. A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. 

‘Well, Doctor Reid, when have I ever been wrong?’ 

There it was. His smile was back. 

‘We've only known each other a few hours…’

‘And have I been wrong at all?’ 

He shook his head, smiled wider. 

‘You’re surprising, Spencer.’

‘I am?’

You nodded, ‘And it just so happens that I like surprising people.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting on here is really hard! 
> 
> A quote from Skam France because I'm rewatching it atm <3


	4. Chapter 4 - Fancy Seeing You Here

_ ‘Coincidences mean you're on the right path.’ - Simon Van Booy  _

When the sun is high in the sky and unbothered by clouds, like it currently was, the university campus was a beautiful place. It was still cold, and for that you had wrapped up in your warm coat and scarf, but the uninterrupted blue sky was wonderful. These rare clear Virginia days reminded you of home. 

Currently, you were walking from one class to another, which meant crossing the wide green area between buildings. However, unlike the last class you were in where you were a student, you were teaching in the next. Around you the grass and walkways were covered in crunchy leaves of burnt orange, mottled brown and a deep green. You zigzagged across the path to walk through the thickest patches, loving the sounds of them being crushed under your feet. That was without a doubt why you ended up bumping into someone. 

‘I’m so sorry!’ You shouted by reflex, putting a hand to your forehead that had been met with someone’s pointy chin. You wanted to blame the sun, or maybe say that it had been because the leaves were slippery, but it had been dry for days. It was definitely your fault. Braving the confrontation, you looked up. And what did you find? ‘Spencer!’ 

He looked as frazzled as you felt and was rubbing his chin. His pointy chin that will definitely has left a mark on your forehead. 

‘Wha-Y/N?!’ The way your heart suddenly sped up and became fluttery at his easy smile, brought on by the realisation that it was you who had just brutalised his chin, was probably unhealthy.

‘Spencer, oh my god, what are you doing here?’ 

‘I was collecting something for a case, but - what are you, made of stone? Ouch.’  _ Such a baby _ , you thought. ‘Hey, don’t laugh!’

‘I’m sorry, it’s just there I was, minding my own business-’

‘You mean charging into innocent bystanders-’

‘-and here you are!’ Between laughing and rambling on, you needed to take a moment to catch your breath. Spencer just laughed, probably finding it funny how impossibly red your cheeks were getting. And then you realised what he had said. 

‘A case? Do you work for the police?’ 

‘Ah, no, I work for the FBI. The Behavioural Analysis Unit, to be precise.’ 

_ What? _

‘No way!’ You gasped. 

This man, with his soft smiles and head full of facts, was an FBI agent. It was a shock, and as he appeared to cringe away at your gasp, you looked him over again. Tall, lean. Observant. You thought back to how ruthless he played chess. Yes, you could see it. 

‘How do you manage to get even more amazing with every I learn about you?’ Perhaps you shouldn’t have said it. Your stomach seemed to recoil as soon as the words left your mouth. The shock of bumping into him and then learning what he did for a living was definitely making you more forward than usually. 

But then he smiled one of his dazzling smiles and you realised it was definitely worth it. Apparently it paid well to be forward with Spencer Reid. 

‘What about you? Do you have class?’ He looked around, eyes scanning the people braving the chill by sitting on the grass in small groups. 

‘Actually yes, I’m on my way to teach right now.’ You said. ‘Do...If you have time, do you want to come?’ 

He looked back at you. He was so tall that he was practically looking down at you and it made you feel fuzzy. He nodded. 

‘I have time.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for an incredibly nerdy chapter 5 
> 
> I was actually playing with my dog the other day, running through the leaves and actually bumped into someone... so when they say write from experience that's exactly what I did. But sadly instead of Spencer it was just some stranger :(


	5. Chapter 5 - Shakespeare & Love

_ ‘I have good reason to be content, for thank God I can read and perhaps understand Shakespeare to his depths.’ - John Keats _

‘Love,’ you began, ‘is the core of Shakespeare.’ 

You were standing at the front of a semi-large lecture hall. Behind you, a projection of Shakespeare’s portrait filled a wide screen. In front of you, spread out across fifteen rows, each a few steps higher than the last, sat just shy of two dozen students. Some sat in clusters, some alone, but they were all staring at you. 

‘Without Shakespeare, what is love?’ 

A girl in the front row put her hand up, arm fully erect. You smiled at her, shook your head a little, and continued.

‘In this class we will explore the woes, the wiles and the wackiness that is William Shakespeare’s body of work. And we’ll be starting with love; his sonnets, his plays, his own love life that is definitely racy enough to make your grandparents blush.’ You scanned the crowd, tried to meet as many eyes as you could, and found yourself immensely grateful that Spencer Reid decided to sit in the fifth row. He was far enough away that you knew your blush was faint to his eyes, but close enough so that you could still see the small smile that tugged at his lips. 

‘Does anyone here have a favourite sonnet?’ You asked, and, remembering your own undergraduate days, you doubted that more than one or two hands would shoot up. To say you had to stifle a gasp when half of the room put their hands up would be an understatement. You nodded to the girl in the front row who held her arm up strong, finally giving her a chance to speak. 

‘Um, Sonnet 18?’ She went bright red. Thinking back to yourself when just the thought of sitting in a room full of people made you feel sick, you made sure to smile bright at her. You know what it’s like, because you were in her position once. 

‘A classic!’ You moved over to your laptop and clicked a few keys. The projection switched to a slide of the sonnet in question. Giving it a quick glance, you took a deep breath before reciting it. 

‘ _ Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? _ ’ You turned back to face the class and saw the girl in the front row smile, her nervous blush having lessened. You continued. Between each line you studied the students closest to you whose faces you could see clearly. Some were smiling, some silently reciting the words along with you. 

_ ‘...So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see-’  _

You looked over to Spencer, saving him for last. Your eyes locked onto his.

_ ‘So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.’ _

And when he smiled, his eyes becoming so bright that you would bet on them actually twinkling, his lips moving in time with yours, you thought to yourself: 

_ I think I’m falling in love with you, Spencer Reid.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I said this is going to be slow burn but I couldn't help myself <3 
> 
> I'm such a nerd for Shakespeare, so expect a lot of quotes. Also, chess will come back into it soon :) 
> 
> And John Keats is my idol, I couldn't help but quote him for this chapter


	6. Chapter 6 - I Love That You Know That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is in italics

(8:15pm)    
‘ _ Haply I think on thee, and then my state,  
_ _ Like to the lark at break of day arising  
_ _ From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate’ _ _   
  
_

(8:23pm)    
‘For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings  
That then I scorn to change my state with kings.’

(8:24pm)    
Sonnet 29   
(8:24pm)   
Who is this? 

(8:26pm)    
_ Samuel Taylor Colerdige’s favourite, apparently.  _ _   
_ (8:26pm)   
_ It’s Spencer  _   
  
(8:27pm)    
Hi Spencer :)    
(8:28pm)    
I love that you know that. 

(8:30pm)   
_ Sorry that I had to leave mid sonnet  _   
  
(8:32pm)    
No worries    
FBI duty calls? 

(8:33pm)    
_ I love my job, but it can be unpredictable  _

(8:34pm)   
Well I did pull you away from whatever you were doing    
(8:34pm)   
What wer e you doing there? More FBI stuff?  
(8:34pm)  
Wait, you don’t have to answer that   
(8:35pm)  
I’m sure you get people annoying you about your job all the time    
  


(8:37pm)   
_ No no, it’s fine  _   
(8:38pm)    
_ It wasn’t FBI related, just me snooping around the university library.  _

(8:38pm)   
_Which, now that I think about it, I didn’t even step foot in_   
(8:39pm)   
_I haven’t known you for long, but I don’t think you could ever annoy me_   
(8:39pm)   
_So ask away, I can answer within reason_

(8:41pm)    
Oh, Snooping Spencer...   
(8:41pm)    
_ Snooping Spencer?! _

  
(8:42pm)    
Yes, now hush - let me finish    
(8:43pm)    
First, you definitely need to let me show you around. Aside from classrooms and the chess strip, the library is basically my home. I swear I spend more time there than I do at my flat.    
Second, you could never annoy me, either.    
  


(8:34pm)   
_ Are you available on Friday? I should be back in town by then. _   
  
(8:35pm)    
Yes! Friday is one of my free days. Kind of like a long weekend sort of situation. Chess then library? 

(8:36pm)    
‘ _ I count myself in nothing else so happy’  _ __   
(8:37pm)    
I’ll take that as a yes, Snoopy 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero texting experience and so this was v hard to write but I had an idea that really only went in this format. I promise not to try it again <3 
> 
> So, just in case people got confused: Spencer didn't stay for the whole class because he got called way, as per BAU fashion. As to how he got her number? Well, my fave gal Penelope is to thank for that 
> 
> The quote at the end is Richard II which, not going to lie, is one of my least favourites but it's incredible quotable


End file.
